


G-O-L-D

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [33]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Poetic, Poetic Porn, Quarantink Challenge, Sensuality, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Now, with the Olympics only a few weeks away, Javi can read his body like a book, every line of it taut andwaiting, ready to spring at all times, like a bow pulled tight.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	G-O-L-D

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quarantink prompt was _peach_. My mind went to _peach fuzz_, then came back to this. 
> 
> Soundtrack: [Ben Leinbach - O Mundo (feat. Katia Leonardo & Bodhi Setchko)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SRKUCz3kNM)

_Orange blossom_, reads the label on the bottle. The oil looks like liquid gold and warms up quickly in his hands, the scent unfolding in the air as he applies it to Yuzu's skin. Shoulders first, kneading into the tight spots there. Javi sometimes thinks he could tell whether Yuzu has a competition coming up and how much it matters to him by the knots in his muscles alone. Or by the set of his jaw, which is where Yuzu carries the rest of the tension. Now, with the Olympics only a few weeks away, Javi can read his body like a book, every line of it taut and _waiting_, ready to spring at all times, like a bow pulled tight.

Yuzu sighs into the pillow when something in his shoulder pops and finally releases. Javi smooths a palm over the spot, keeping it warm, loose, before moving on to Yuzu's spine, sliding down the vertebrae with his thumbs, all at once and then one by one, following them down, down, like a ladder, pouring more oil as he reaches the dip of Yuzu's lower back. It pools there, golden on Yuzu's pale skin, and Javi amuses himself with drawing sweeping lines radiating from the center across Yuzu's lower back, like rays of sunshine.

  
“What’re you drawing?” Yuzu mumbles, and Javi is glad to note his voice is soft and kittenish. His feel-good voice.

  
“Nothing,” Javi smiles, and switches to writing – large plain letters drawn one after another. _L – O – V – E. _

“Gold?” Yuzu guesses, and Javi snorts and slaps his behind because he knows how good Yuzu is at this game.

He then presses his fingers into where Yuzu’s back curves up, into the supple flesh of his butt.

“Relax,” he instructs, and watches as Yuzu inhales, exhales, and lets even the muscles he had maybe flexed unconsciously slacken. He smiles, then runs his hands over the globes of muscle, trailing his fingertips through the peach fuzz there, satisfied with the goosebumps he leaves behind on Yuzu’s skin.

Then he resumes his massage, digging deep but only deep enough for it to feel _good_, not painful.

“So much better than massage therapist,” Yuzu mumbles, content, and turns his face a little more, so he can catch Javi’s eye. His cheek is flushed and full of creases where he had been lying on it, his hair mussed up.

“Because the massage therapist won’t touch your ass,” Javi says, then smiles at the dramatic eyeroll Yuzu gives him, even if with just one eye.

“I don’t want her to touch my ass,” Yuzu huffs.

“Do you want _me_ to touch it?” Javi asks, and slides his hands back up from where he had moved on to the backs of Yuzu’s thighs.

“You already do.”

Javi smirks, and this time, he runs his finger _between_ Yuzu’s cheeks, slowly, deliberately. The gasp he gets in return is the kind of reward he had been hoping for.

“I meant, do you want me to touch it _more_?” he teases, stopping at Yuzu’s tailbone, then retracing his path once again, downward. “Do you want a happy end today, nene?” he asks, and leans forward to kiss Yuzu’s cheek, then the side of his mouth, which falls open under his lips, a quick flicker of tongue coming to greet his. He pushes a few strands of hair out of Yuzu’s face. “Hm?”

Yuzu nods, and arches his back a little more, an unspoken invitation.

“You’re going to have to tell me,” Javi says, mercilessly rubbing the pad of his thumb on the insides of Yuzu’s cheeks, careful to avoid the sensitive knot of muscle of Yuzu’s opening.

Yuzu whines, and whispers something in Japanese that Javi knows is a bit of a curse. There is silence, but clearly today they won’t be playing a game of Yuzu being stubborn and Javi being a tease because it only lasts a moment.

“Yes,” Yuzu says, “touch me. Please,” he even adds, effectively melting any resolve Javi may have had to make him beg a little. Instead, Javi leans over him, kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his lips, the tiny smile blooming there in the corner of them.

“Vale,” he says, and lies down next to Yuzu, because he knows Yuzu prefers this – and he does, too – the closeness, the intimacy. He drapes one leg over one of Yuzu’s, hooking it around the back of Yuzu’s knee, and draws his thighs a bit further apart before reaching with his free hand, finding Yuzu’s sweet spot.

Yuzu moans next to him, and he is so lovely like this, all flushed, eyes dark with lush. So lovely that Javi sometimes wishes Yuzu would just forget about the Olympics and the stress, the endless crushing pressure that only gets worse the closer they inch towards February, and just… _be_. Be with him, be free, be relaxed and rested and happy. On the other hand, though, this is the Yuzu he loves – the man who never gives up on his dreams, never stops pushing his limits until he reaches those dreams. A man for whom, clearly, the stars are the limit. Javi wouldn’t want him any other way.

So Javi tries to do his bes at the things he can do now – support him, love him, pick him up when he is hurting, and sometimes, like tonight, make him _forget_.

And later, when Yuzu clenches around the three fingers he has asked of Javi tonight, coming with Javi’s name on his lips, finding the happy end he had been promised, Javi has a feeling that Yuzu doesn’t remember the Olympics at all. A spring uncoiled, a bow unstrung… For a moment, he is just this, a man well-loved, a man peaceful and soft in Javi’s arms. A man Javi’s going to spend the rest of his life with, third G-O-L-D or no.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all keeping well. <3


End file.
